


Estate

by LeoSnicket



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSnicket/pseuds/LeoSnicket
Summary: Sono sotto esame quanto lo è Niccolò, ma lui sta sicuramente meglio di me perché ha un Martino sempre al suo fianco.Scritta il 19 giugno 2019, la notte prima della prima prova, alle 3 di notte.Basically fluff.





	Estate

"Sì... sì, Anna, l'ho ascoltato tutto il pomeriggio. Sì, certo, tutto bene".  
Alzò lo sguardo. Niccolò lo guardava dalla scrivania, coi denti affondati nel labbro inferiore in una smorfia speranzosa, mentre cercava di raccogliere tutta la fortuna che gli astri gli avrebbero potuto concedere in quel momento, incrociando le dita delle mani, dei piedi, le gambe, insomma, qualsiasi cosa fosse stato possibile incrociare.  
Martino continuava a parlare al telefono con la madre dell'altro, lanciandogli rapide occhiate dal letto, che si trasformavano in espressioni a metà tra il divertito e l'esasperato. Dimostrava tre anni, di maturo non aveva neanche la punta dei capelli.  
Eppure a quanto pare maturo lo sarebbe diventato il giorno dopo.

"Okay, allora ci sentiamo. Sì, faccio il possibile. Va bene. Grazie mille Anna, grazie grazie grazie. Davvero. Anche a voi. Ciao".  
Alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello di Niccolò, ancora contratto in quell'espressione e in quella posa ridicola e dolcissima.  
"Allora? Che ha detto?"  
"Che puoi rimanere"  
Come una molla, Niccolò saltò dalla sedia, ed in segno di esultanza si lanciò direttamente sul letto di Martino.  
"Cazzo Nico, mi fai male!" Commentò l'altro, previa gomitata nel fianco involontariamente ricevuta.  
"Io. Ti. Adoro." Sillabò il ragazzo, troppo intento a stritolare il torace di Martino dando sfogo ad una risata liberatoria con la faccia sprofondata nel suo petto per rispondere alle lamentele dell'ultimo.

Era stata una mattinata di studio folle e disperato, l'ultima di settimane di studio ancora più disperato, seguita da un pomeriggio di studio disperato ma più piacevole, visto che aveva continuato a casa di Marti. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo ascoltasse e che gli desse le certezze di cui aveva bisogno, quindi lo aveva chiamato e si era autoinvutato a casa Rametta.  
Ovviamente, arrivate le dieci di sera, né uno né l'altro avevano la minima voglia di separarsi. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe seduto davanti alla commissione e avrebbe scelto la sua leggendaria busta. Gli scritti erano andati bene, soprattutto la seconda prova in cui per qualche strano e propizio allineamento degli astri, erano usciti gli stessi due autori della simulazione, che Nico aveva studiato alla perfezione a Marzo perché la prof l'avrebbe valutata.  
Eppure, alla fine della giornata, finito di ripetere i programmi per l'ennesima volta, lo aveva supplicato con un'aria sconfortante di chiamare la madre e pregarla di farlo rimanere lì, perché non voleva tornare a casa. Martino aveva prontamente ubbidito, neanche lui aveva voglia di lasciare Niccolò da solo quella notte. Aveva paura che le ansie del ragazzo avrebbero potuto intensificarsi e trasformarsi in altro durante la nottata, e Nico era consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe mai preso sonno senza Martino accanto a lui, ad accarezzargli i capelli e a ripetergli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che alla fine non era niente di così importante, che anche se non avesse preso il massimo si sarebbe diplomato lo stesso, e poi sarebbe stato libero. Tutte cose che Nico aveva ripetuto a tutti in quei mesi, e di cui era consapevole, ma che ora, a causa dello stato di stress e di privazione del tempo libero in cui si trovava, la sua malattia avrebbe saputo tranquillamente trasformare in terrore ed ansia pura.  
Fortunatamente alla fine i Fares avevano veramente adorato Martino, che ormai era il funzionario diplomatico ufficiale incaricato gestire le situazioni problematiche, i fraintendimenti e le liti fra Nico e i suoi genitori. Non era come Maddalena, che sapeva sempre come riuscire a convincere Nico a fare tutto ciò che non voleva, che sminuiva ogni sua richiesta considerandola "capriccio" e che pensava sempre di sapere meglio di lui ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Con Marti era diverso, era sempre alla ricerca del compromesso, di accontentare entrambe le parti e di minimizzare il conflitto. Riuscendoci meravigliosamente.  
Così, quella sera, dopo aver fatto il resoconto del pomeriggio di ripetizione ad Anna, e avendole spiegato le sue preoccupazioni, era riuscito ad ottenere il permesso di far passare a Nico la notte prima degli esami a casa Rametta. 

"Cosa vuoi fare? Hai fame? Ho ancora mezza teglia di lasagna in forno, la posso scaldare" propose il rosso. La testa di Nico riemerse dallo sterno di Marti, non prima di averci lasciato una serie di sonori baci.  
"Effettivamente ho un sacco di fame".  
Martino gli sorrise. Era un buon segno. Stava bene.  
"Però possiamo stare un po' qui prima?" Gli chiese, guardandolo con degli occhi piccoli, lucidi e stanchi, dolcissimi. A cui Martino non avrebbe mai saputo dire di no.  
"Certo", gli sorrise affettuosamente.  
Niccolò si sollevò su di lui, solo per sistemarsi meglio nell'incavo del suo collo, lasciandoci un bacio morbido e grato. Si strinse forte a Martino, con le mani che affondavano nei suoi fianchi. L'altro non perse tempo ed affondò la mano in quei ricci neri e disordinati, per cui aveva sviluppato un'ossessione che stava diventando ogni giorno più grave, dato che nell'ultimo periodo Nico non aveva proprio pensato a tagliarseli, a causa della maturità.  
Non li aveva mai visti così lunghi. Certo, non erano lunghi come i suoi l'anno prima, ma erano abbastanza lunghi da creare attorno al viso di Nico dei piccoli boccoli che prima erano solo linee più o meno ondulate.  
E Martino li adorava.  
"Lo sai che appena finirò tutto la prima cosa che farò sarà tagliarmi i capelli, vero?" gli sussurrò l'altro sulla guancia, come se lo avesse letto nel pensiero. E Martino si sentì davvero triste e leggermente stupido.  
"Devi per forza?", gli chiese, con aria sofferente.  
Il viso di Nico si aprì in un sorriso un po' canzonatorio.  
"Se non vuoi vedermi morire di autocombustione durante l'estate sì, direi di sì", rispose in mezzo alle risate, provocando quella di Martino.  
"Eh vabbè. Allora mi sa proprio che devo approfittare di questi ultimi giorni?" sospirò Marti, con aria scherzosa.  
L'altro capì perfettamente cosa intendeva, e per tutta risposta si sollevò sui gomiti per baciarlo.  
Marti gli accarezzava i capelli con tutta la calma e la dolcezza del mondo, arrotolandoli fra le dita, tirandoli delicatamente, e a ogni carezza Nico si scioglieva ancora di più sulle sue labbra.  
Alla fine il caldo di inizio luglio li costrinse a separarsi, e Niccolò tornò subito nella sua tana, vale a dire l'incavo del collo di Martino.  
"Grazie di avermi sopportato tutto il pomeriggio", gli disse, strofinando il naso contro la linea definita della sua mascella.  
Adorava come Marti, quasi due anni in meno di lui, avesse già le guance ispide e ruvide di barba. Mentre le sue erano ancora più lisce della pelle di un neonato.  
Martino si voltò verso di lui, per guardarlo negli occhi, la mano che ancora disegnava forme indefinite nei capelli corvini di Nico.  
"Lo sai", sussurrò con aria seria.  
Lo sguardo di Niccolò si abbassò un attimo, solo per poi ritrovare quello del ragazzo, con più dolcezza di prima. Sorrise piano, e quando le rughe ai lati della sua bocca furono ben visibili, a Martino parve di essere al Louvre o al Prado.  
"È solo che mi dispiace, sei in vacanza da praticamente un mese e invece devi stare qui con me a sentirmi ripetere e disperarmi. Non era mia intenzione farti sprecare un mese della tua estate, e tra l'altro è l'ultima vera estate della vita quella di quarto liceo, no?".  
Martino corrugò la fronte, stranito e incredulo. Ogni volta che gli diceva qualcosa del genere rimaneva sempre un po' allibito.  
Possibile che Nico non ci avesse ancora capito niente? Forse doveva ricordargli più spesso quanto lo amasse? Stava miseramente fallendo nel dimostrarglielo?  
"Nì, senti una cosa- iniziò, avvicinandosi ancora di più per riuscire a baciare leggermente l'altro sulle labbra- "l'estate per me non è più una stagione. È iniziata più o meno sette mesi fa, quando mi hai parlato per la prima volta in radio".  
Glielo sussurrò un po' tremando, a fior di labbra, voleva che quelle parole gli restassero impresse per sempre. Perché non era solito dirgli questo tipo di cose, non facendo uso di linguaggio verbale almeno.  
"In...che senso?" Rispose l'altro, un po' interdetto, non sapendo se ridere o meno.  
Martino non credeva che avrebbe mai detto quelle parole, che gli avrebbe mai spiegato realmente la sensazione che avvertiva quando era con lui. Si sentiva un po' stupido, un po' tanto, anzi, tendenzialmente ebete, ed estremamente perso, completamente irrecuperabile. Per prendere coraggio prese il viso di Niccolò fra le mani, accarezzandogli delicatamente le tempie con le dita, e lo baciò con calma, lentamente, trattando le sue labbra quasi con devozione.  
Sentì le labbra dell'altro schiudersi in un sorriso contro le sue, e quello era il suo segnale.  
"Intendevo che-" iniziò, guardandolo negli occhi, ancora un po' di incertezza nella voce.  
"Tu sei la mia estate".

**Author's Note:**

> Questi due mi servono proprio come coping mechanism. Non ci posso fare niente.


End file.
